arrête de te poser des question
by black sirie
Summary: Shuishi ce pose beaucoup de questions, Yuki lui se réveille peut à peut et se rend compte qu’il est totalement raide dingue du garçon aux cheveux roses. ONE SHOTE c’est ma première fics sur gravitation soyez indulgent…


Titre : arrête de te poser des questions

Résumé : Shuishi ce pose beaucoup de questions, Yuki lui se réveille peut à peut et se rend compte qu'il est totalement raide dingue du garçon aux cheveux roses. ONE SHOTE c'est ma première fics sur gravitation soyez indulgent… je connais beaucoup ce manga mais j'ai jamais voulu faire une fic mais j'en ai lu plusieurs qui ma donné le goût d'en écrire…. Bonne lecture …

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tous est a … gravitation c'est à qui ? lol… je sais juste qu'ils ne sont pas à moi ….  Sniff. C'est pas juste… je veux mon shindô… ouinnnnnnn…..

Yuki Eiri s'enferma dans son bureau à double tour en espérant que Shuishi ne le dérange plus, cela faisait une semaine entière que le garçon aux cheveux rose était en vacance et il restait maintenant que trois autres grosses semaines à l'endurer.

Yuki entendit des coups tambouriner la porte de son bureau et soupira d'exaspération.

Shuishi laisse-moi travailler. S'exclama-t-il écoeurée du garçon il tapa rageusement sur son ordinateur portable, il commençait son premier livre depuis un an il avait prit quelque vacances pour se rafraîchir les idées et maintenant il était prêt à écrire un livre de au moins 10 000 pages en tout.

Shuishi abandonna après une heures de tapages et alla s'écraser sur le sofa en maudissant le blond d'être aussi insensible envers lui, le shindô ce demandait depuis quelques temps pourquoi le blond sortait avec lui est-ce pour le sexe? Pourtant il ne le faisait pas souvent quand il en avait envie Yuki disait toujours qu'il était occupé.

' Moi j'en ai marre, marre d'être toujours ignorer, au moins Hiro lui il est toujours là pour moi, est-ce que sa pourrait qu'il soit gay?' Pensa Shuishi sachant même qu'Hiro sortait avec l'ex-fiancer de Yuki.

Le garçon aux cheveux rose se laissa bercer sous le son des doigts de Yuki sur son clavier. Il fit un rêve étrange, il était à un concert ou ce n'était pas lui qui chantait mais son idole, il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne qu'il connaissait, mais quelques minutes plus tard il vit Hiro et Yuki au fond de la salle et qui se regardaient dans les yeux. Shuishi eut le souffle coupé.

Dans son bureau Yuki Eiri leva la tête de son clavier et poussa un soupire de soulagement en sachant que son amant est arrêter de cogner contre la porte mais c'était tout de même étrange qu'il n'est aucun bruit, alors il décida d'aller voir ce que Shuishi fabriquait de l'autre côté et il vit que celui-ci c'était rendormit mais fut inquiet en ne le voyant pas respirer. Le blond s'avança rapidement vers lui et le secoua . Shuishi se réveilla brusquement à la secousse du blond et sauta dessus-lui en répétant des paroles incompréhensibles mais Yuki en entendit quelques unes.

« Promet-moi de ne pas me laisser Yuki » C'est ce qu'il avait entendu de la bouche de shuishi et ceci l'avait totalement touché.

Qu'est-ce qui te prends idiots? Tu m'étouffes! C'était écrié Yuki rouge de colère. Shuishi ne savait pas pourquoi son amant était en colère pourtant il ne lui avait rien fait mais pourquoi l'avait-il réveillé?

Pour..quoi est-ce que tu m'as réveillé? Demanda innocemment Shuishi

Tu ne respirais plus baka. Lui répondit Yuki en retourna dans son bureau.

Shuishi lui était figé sur place, Yuki c'était inquiété pour lui, c'était tout se qu'il avait enregistrer et maintenant il avait un gros sourire et les yeux plein d'étoiles.

Le garçon regarda l'heure il était plus que 21h00, il n'avais pas de raison pour ce coucher aussi de bonne heure mais puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire il décida d'aller prendre sa douche et ensuite aller ce coucher. Le pire dans tout cela c'était que maintenant il avait envie de faire l'amour, oui mais Yuki avait recommencer d'écrire et il ne pouvait pas le dérange.

Une idée germa dans son esprit et quand il sortit de la douche il ne prit pas la peine de s'habille. Il garda que sa serviette autour de la taille et entra dans le bureau de Yuki qui travaillait encore.

Shuishi s'assit sur la chaise auprès de son amant et le regarda.

Yuki sentit la présence de l'adolescent auprès de lui et malgré lui sa présence l'apaisa.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Shuishi? Demanda le blond en continuant d'écrire.

Shuishi eut un sourire sadique, ' je vais arrêter de me poser des questions c'est maintenant qu'il va me répondre' pensa le garçon.

Yuki. Chuchota Shuishi plus très sur de lui.

Mmmm… quoi?

Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Yuki arrêta d'écrire et regarda son amant. Son cœur battit la chamade en voyant que le garçon avait qu'une serviette autour de la taille et n'était pas du tout séché.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir sa tu le sais non?

Justement non, moi je te le dis souvent mais toi tu me l'as jamais dit alors si tu me le dis pas ben c'est fini. Murmura Shuishi qui avait le cœur serré et les yeux pleins d'eau.

Yuki eut le souffle coupé, il ne savait pas quoi faire il n'avait jamais dit ces sentiments à personnes et maintenant il se sentait obligé de le faire parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre Shuishi oui il l'aimait.

Yuki ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit, il supplia Shuishi du regard, mais celui-ci avait l'air déterminé.

Shuishi je…

Yuki soupira et regarda son ordinateur et lu les dernière lignes du dixième chapitres.

Je t'aime, jamais je ne t'abonnerais je te le promet.

Et regarda Shuishi cette phrase était-elle la bonne à dire?

C'est quoi le problème Yuki, ce n'est pas si dur que cela à dire je t'aime à quelqu'un. Demanda Shuishi.

Pour moi oui, tu le sais très bien pourquoi? Répliqua Yuki qui retourna taper.

Mais tu as été un psychologue pour ton problème je croyais que tu étais guéris de ses souvenir. Gémit Shuishi qui se leva doucement de sa chaise.

Yuki releva son attention vers son amant qui sortit du bureau.

' Je vais le perdre, il s'en va c'est sur. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille' pensa Yuki atterré. Le blond ce leva immédiatement mais quand il arriva dans le salon il entendit la porte d'entré claqué. Shuishi venait de partir.

Shushi courut il n'avait pas appelé de taxi et ne voulais pas dérangé son meilleur ami qui habitait maintenant avec l'ex-fiancer de Yuki.

' Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant? Je n'ai nulle part ou aller!'

Il marchait dans le parc près de l'ancien appartement d'hiro, ou la première fois il avait rencontré Yuki.

' Cela fait maintenant trois ans, le temps passe si vite.' Pensa shuishi.

Il avait eut besoin de savoir que Yuki l'aimait, mais celui-ci ne c'était pas résolu à lui dire et cela l'attristait.

' Si je demandais à mes parents de m'héberger pour quelques jours?' ( je sais pas si ces ont accepté son homosexualité, en faite dans l'anime il ne parle pas beaucoup de ses parents… alors je dis que oui… lol)

Alors il marcha environ une dizaine de minute pour enfin arriver devant une énorme maison, et il sonna.

Une jeune fille répondit, Shushi sourit à sa sœur plus jeune, (alors là j'invente.lol) et attendit qu'elle l'invite dans la maison.

SHUISHI … JE SUIS CONTENTE DE TE REVOIR. Après avoir serré son frère elle remarqua qu'il avait ces valises. Elle l'invita à rentrer et appela sa mère et son père.

Mon chéri ont n'est très content de te revoir, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Pourquoi ta tes valises? Demanda sa mère inquiète.

Ce n'est rien maman, c'est que j'ai mis fin à ma relation avec Yuki. Avoua Shuishi tristement.

Pourquoi c'était un gentil garçon et en plus tu l'aimais bien.

Shuishi soupira.

Oui je l'aimais le problème c'est que lui me la jamais dit alors je suis partit.

Sa mère le prit dans ses bras et Shuishi ce laissa aller il pleura pendant une bonne dizaine de minute et demanda si il pouvait revenir.

Bien sûr mon chéri tu es toujours le bienvenu dans la maison et nous avons encore ta chambre aller viens.

Shuishi suivit sa mère, son père avait resté silencieux, il était ravi de voir son fils mais le problème était qu'il n'avait jamais pensé que celui-ci revienne à la maison.

La mère de Shuishi le laissa à sa porte et il défit ses valises.

' Que c'est bon d'être de retour' pensa-t-il.

Regardant autour de lui il revit les poster de son groupe préféré et les quelques livres de manga qu'il avait laissé chez lui.

Il en prit un et se coucha dans son lit pour le lire.

Plusieurs jours se passa, Yuki n'avait plus du tout toucher à son ordinateur il pensa à Shuishi et se demandait ou il était.

Alors il décida d'appeler Hiro.

Oui, Allo.

Hiro, c'est Yuki Eiri, j'aimerais te demander si tu as vu Shuishi?

Non, je ne l'ai pas vu pourquoi?

Parce qu'il est partit! Est-ce que se serait possible qu'il est décider d'aller chez ses parents?

Hiro réfléchit oui c'était une possibilité.

Bien sûr. Est-ce que tu veux que je te donne l'adresse?

Oui se serait bien.

Yuki nota l'adresse et remercia Hiro pour ensuite se préparer.

Il prit sa voiture noire, et après une heure de recherche il trouva enfin la maison.

Il resta garé quelques minutes devant la porte et ce décida enfin de sortir.

Il cogna mais personne ne répondit.

' Ils sont sortis?' se demanda Yuki alors il décida d'attendre dans la voiture il baisa le siège et se coucha un peu. Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit.

Shuishi avait fait une petit sortit avec ces parents et avait adoré sa. Quand il revint à la maison tout le monde fut surprit de la voiture noire devant l'entrée.

' Yuki!' Shuishi courra jusqu'à la voiture et vit que c'était bel et bien son amant qui dormait.

' Il est venu!'

Qui est ce ? Shuishi demanda son père pas très confiant.

C'est Yuki il est venu me voir. Lui répondit Shuishi heureux. Le garçon aux cheveux rose vit ces parents rentrer et il ouvrit la porte du véhicule. Sa sœur curieuse de nature ouvrit légèrement les rideaux, mais sa mère prit par la main le collet de sa chemise pour la tirer hors de porté de la fenêtre. Mais c'est au tour de celle-ci de prendre la place de sa fille.

C'est pas juste maman je veux voir. Ce lamenta sa fille.

Ma chérie c'est pas pour toi, tu n'es pas en âge de voir sa.

La sœur de Shuishi bouda.

Yuki ! Shuishi secoua légèrement l'épaule du blond. Celui-ci ce leva, frotta ces yeux et vit que Shuishi le regardait étrangement.

Que fais-tu ici Yuki? Je croyais que tu ne savais pas ou habitait mes parents? Demanda Shuishi maintenant qui le regardait avec colère.

Hum quelqu'un ma dit ton adresse.

Shuishi hocha la tête et attendit.

Shuishi j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Annonça Yuki gêner mais prêt.

Je…

Stp, je t'aime et n'abandonne pas.

Yuki baissa les yeux une chose qui n'était pas dans son habitude, Shuishi prit le menton de son amant entre le pouce et le majeur.

je t'aime Yuki, je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais.

Shuishi déposa ces lèvres sur celle de son amant et l'embrassa en fougue.


End file.
